There's Something About Julia
by khfan12
Summary: A new girl moves to Lima and starts her junior year at McKinley. On her first day, she is immediately is branded a "loser", and she finds solace with the Glee Club. She shocks everyone with her singing voice, and Mr. Schuester immediately lets her in the club. Will she be able to fit in without her family, namely her father, interfering?
1. The New Rachel

**Yay for new Stories! :D Okay, my friend and I were watching Hetalia and I started watching an episode of Glee immediately afterwards, and I got an idea to have some Russian children in Glee. I figured that it would be cool to have something different c:**

**Ahh, whenever this fanfic is finished, I'll post up a chapter listing all of the songs used in this fanfiction.**

**I'd also like to thank SnarkItOut for being my beta reader :)**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

.

01: The New Rachel

.

* * *

"_Okay Julia, you can do this…You've spent time with a tiger, you've bungee jumped off of the Brooklyn bridge, you've gone parachuting, and you've been to Iraq and back. You _CAN_ do this…_"

Thoughts ran through my head as I sat on my bed, brushing my mid-back length brown hair. My name is Julia Kozlov, me and my mother, father and little brothers have recently moved to Lima, Ohio.

One thing about me, I love to dance, and sing. My mother would encourage me to be in musicals, but I'm…too nervous for them. There's also the fact that my father cannot _stand_ it when I perform, which is one thing my parents fight about. I hate it when they fight.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I walked through the doors of McKinley High School, my new school. I noted how different it is compared to my old school back in Russia. It was a private school that my brothers and I had attended. For one thing, it didn't require any uniforms, or a special type of backpack. I was interrupted from my thoughts when there was suddenly a cool substance on my face. My eyes started to burn and I heard laughter. "Welcome to McKinley, _loser_!"

My eyes burned. Not just from whatever it is they had thrown at me, but from me holding tears back. "Are you alright?" A voice asked. I wiped my eyes and saw a boy in front of me. He has long hair, which is in the style that Americans call 'dreadlocks', and he's an inch taller than I am. "What is it…this liquid, that I am covered in?" I asked, trying to put the words together.

"It's a slushie. You're new here, aren't you? I'm Joe. Hey Sugar!' The boy said. He stopped a girl who was trying to scurry past. She has long sandy golden-brown hair.

"Yeah?"

"Um…what's your name?"

"Julia."

"Sugar, could you help Julia get cleaned off?" Joe asked. The girl known as 'Sugar', ushered me into what I could guess was the nearest washroom.

"Your first time getting hit by a slushie?" She asked, as I washed my face off. "What is a... 'slushie'?" I asked, grabbing a couple of paper towels to dry my face with. Sugar sighed.

"Are you from, like, somewhere _not_ in the U.S.?" Sugar asked. I nodded and tossed the soggy paper towels.

"Moscow. It's in Russia." I said, as Sugar started to help with my hair. "Oh, I've heard of that place. I used to have a boyfriend who was here last year as an exchange student from Ireland." She said happily.

"Really?" I asked. I felt some sort of happiness bubble at the fact that I might have a new friend as Sugar helped me clean off. When we were done, Joe was waiting outside. I got a better look at him and decided that he was pretty attractive. Sugar seems nice, even if her voice is sort of…nasally, but I've heard worse. I have my first class with her, which is English.

* * *

During lunch, I saw Joe sitting with a large group of other kids. I saw Sugar with them, as well as a range of people from different cliques. "Hello Joseph." I said, approaching the table.

"O-Oh! Julia!" Joe said, looking at me with a smile. "May I sit with you?" I asked. "Well it's not like we have any room here, there's always a space at the loser table." A girl with blonde hair, a thin ponytail and a cheerleading outfit said, pointing to an empty table in the corner.

"You must not have good eye sight girl. There is a spot right here." I said, shaking my head in pity. The girls' face turned red. "You idiot! You can't sit here because you're a freak!" she hissed. "Um…Kitty, I think that's a little bit too far." Joe said cautiously. "I am not an idiot, you are an idiot. You seem more…freaky, than I, because your head is in a funny shape and your hair looks like… дерьмо." I said with a smile. "What does…whatever the heck you said mean?" The girl Kitty asked. I smiled.

"You don't want to know. Joseph, it looks like you are busy with your…friends. I will talk to you later, da?" I said. I turned and quickly walked away before he could reply, and I walked outside. I leaned against and tree and slid down it. I felt tears in my eyes and I tried to push them away as I reached into my paper bag to retrieve my lunch. I silently let the tears fall down my face as I ate my favorite peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I soon finished both that and my apple and I stared at the sky before I started humming a familiar song. I heard the bell ring and I quickly wiped my face clear of all tears. I silently prayed that my face wasn't red, but I knew it was going to be anyway.

* * *

"Julia?" I heard Joe's voice call my name. I tried to ignore it. I do not want what happened to happen again. "Julia, hold on!" Joe said, grabbing my arm. I turned to him and his expression saddened. "Look…I wanted to apologize for earlier. Kitty…isn't the nicest person around, and I know you must feel…hurt. I didn't mean to hurt you," Joe said. I felt a feeling in my chest and sighed.

"It is…alright Joseph. I understand that you are a popular boy who does not want to be seen with the strange Russian girl." I said, feeling like I just wanted to just crawl under a rock, or at least under my bed. "Look Julia, I'm trying to say that I want to be your friend. I don't care about being popular. I know how it feels to be the new kid, not knowing anybody here." Joe said. I thought about what he said. It seemed sincere, but I still feel uneasy about it. "I guess we can be friends. Thank you Joseph." I said, smiling. The two of us started walking to our last classes, which are next to each other, conveniently.

"Hey, I heard you humming during lunch. Do you think that you may want to try out for our Glee Club?" Joe asked. "Um…I do not know." I said, biting my lip. Joe stopped me and pointed to a bulletin board, to a specific blue paper. On the paper, it says 'NEW DIRECTIONS AUDITIONS' and the list was almost filled up. "Come on, it'll be a new way to make friends. I promise you, it's a lot of fun." Joe said with a smile. I smiled at him and got out a pencil.

"I guess I can give it a try…but I…I have some problems with performing." I said as I signed my name on the paper. "You mean stage fright?" Joe asked. I nodded. "It's okay, I'll help you. Just make sure to show up after school today." Joe said with a smile.

After signing my name, I saw Boris' name on it and I gaped. "_Since when did Boris want to join a show choir_?" I thought.

"Julia? What is it?" Joe asked.

"Oh, I just saw my younger brothers' name on here, that's all." I said quickly.

"How many siblings do you have?" Joe asked. "Two, Boris and Neil, they are twins." I said, with a smile.

* * *

After school, I called my mother on my new cellular phone she had gotten for me. "Hello, mother?" I asked as soon as she had answered. "Yes, what is it Моя любовь?"

"I…I signed up to audition for the school show choir and the auditions are after school."

"Go for it Моя любовь. I believe you can do it. You know, Boris is auditioning as well." Mother said. I smiled and felt tears. "Thank you mother… Я люблю тебя. And I know, I saw Boris' name on the list. I'll call you afterward." I said, before we hung up. I waved to Joe, and we walked to the auditorium together, talking along the way.

I waited backstage with some of the other students. I noticed Boris waiting, standing close to a girl with long brown hair who smiled and walked over to me. "Hi! Are…are you new here too?" She asked. I nodded. "I'm Marley Rose. What's your name?" The girl asked, holding her hand out. I smiled. "Julia. Julia Kozlov." I said, shaking her hand. "Oh, are you from…let me guess, Russia?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes! You are the first one to get it right!" I said happily. Marley smiled. "I'm happy to meet you Julia; I hope we can maybe be friends." She said, sitting beside me. When she sat beside me, I noticed that I am still taller than her. I smiled in return. Boris walked over to us and he smiled at me.

"Hi Boris, I didn't know you would have auditioned?" I said, tilting my head out of curiosity. Boris grinned. "I wanted to try something new." He said with a grin.

"Boris K?" The teacher called.

"Well I've got to go; I will talk to you ladies later." Boris said with a grin and we silently watched him go onto stage. "My name is Boris and I will be singing 'Heels Over Head' the Boys Like Girls." I heard the smile in his voice, and the music started.

"_I got your runaway smile in my piggy bank, baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile_…"

My mouth dropped. I had absolutely no idea that my younger brother could sing like this. _  
_  
"_I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer, baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound_

Yeah, I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head, I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinkin' how you left me for dead, California bound

…"

"Okay, that's good." Mr. Schuester said, stopping the band. "Alright then, thank you for hearing me." Boris said, as he walked off of stage. I feel proud of my younger brother.

Marley and I chatted happily, and soon Marley was called on stage. "Break a leg!" I said happily. Marley gave me thumbs up and walked onto the stage. She introduced herself and started singing, and my jaw dropped. That girl is a really good singer, and I just hope I can sound good as well. I started to nervously chew on my fingernails and when Marley was finished, I was called.

"Julia K-Kozlaav?" The teacher called. As Marley and I passed each other, we exchanged high-fives. I stood on the stage and felt like the breath was knocked out of me. I took Joe's tip and took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

"My name is Julia Kozlov, and I will be singing the song 'All This and Heaven Too' by the group Florence and The Machine." I said.

The music started playing, and I felt like a new person. I no longer felt like the socially-awkward Julia Kozlov-no, I'm now Julia Kozlov, the singer, the dancer…the performer. When the singing part came, I opened my mouth, and started singing, putting my emotions into it.

"_And the heart is hard to translate,  
it has a language of its own,  
it talks and tongues and quiet sighs and prayers and proclamations,  
in the grand days of great men and the smallest of gestures,  
In short shallow gasps_!"

Everything stopped for a moment. The music, my breathing, the air flow…everything. Then it suddenly continued, as if it had never stopped.

"_But with all my education,  
I can't seem to commend it,  
And the words are all escaping me,  
And coming back all damaged,  
And I would put them back in poetry,  
If I only knew how,  
I can't seem to understand it,_

And I would give all this and heaven too,  
I would give it all if only for a moment,  
That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see,  
'Cause I've been scrawling it forever,  
But it never makes sense to me at all.

And it talks to me in tiptoes,  
And sings to me inside,  
it cries out in the darkest night,  
And breaks in morning light.

But with all my education,

I can't seem to commend it,  
And the words are all escaping,  
And coming back all damaged,  
And I would put them back in poetry,  
If I only knew how,  
I can't seem to understand it,

And I would give all this and heaven too,  
I would give it all if only for a moment,  
That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see,  
'Cause I've been scrawling it forever,  
But it never makes sense to me at all.

And I would give all this and heaven too,  
I would give it all if only for a moment,  
That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see,  
'Cause I've been scrawling it forever,  
But it never makes sense to me at all.

No, words are a language,  
It doesn't deserve such treatment,  
And all my stumbling phrases,  
Never amounted to anything worth this feeling,  
All this heaven,  
Never could describe such a feeling as I'm having,  
Words were never so useful,  
So I was screaming out a language that I never knew existed before

…"

As I finished singing, I was panting. I opened my eyes and the instructor, Mr. Schuester, was smiling at me. "Thank you Julia."

I smiled as I walked off of the stage. I did it, I finally sang in front of others without passing out. I've maybe even guaranteed myself a spot in the Glee Club. I won't know until tomorrow. When I had gotten backstage, Marley was smiling happily at me.

"You were great Julia! When you sang, you didn't hear your accent at all, and you have a cool-sounding voice, I loved it!" Marley said happily. I started to feel happiness bubble in my chest and I grinned in return.

"Thank you! You were great too!" I said happily. "I hope we both get in." Marley said with a smile. "I hope so too."

* * *

I am sitting outside of the school, waiting for my mother. I'm sitting on the grass, just…waiting. I pulled my knees close and hugged them. "Hey, Julia right?" I turned to see one of the boys that was sitting Joe at lunch, the one with short blonde hair. I noticed that his lips are sort of…big, for a boy, and he has green eyes. I nodded.

"Da; that is my name." I said. The boy sat next to me on the grass and held his hand toward me, a smile on his face.

"My name's Sam, Sam Evans." He said. I shook his hand and smiled at him. "Hey, so you're from…Russia, right?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"Da. My family moved here during the summer." I said. "That's really cool." Sam said with a smile growing on his face. My mother drove up and I stood.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Sam Evans. I will see you tomorrow." I said with a smile. Sam stood, and I'm a few inches taller than he is. Yeah. See you tomorrow," he said. I walked towards the car and got in.

"So how was your audition?" My mother asked with a smile. "It went good. I think I have made some new friends." I said, smiling. "That's wonderful honey. I'm proud of you. Do you like it here so far?" Mother asked as she kept her eyes on the road. I nodded. I decided not to tell my mother about the slushie incident and what happened in the cafeteria. I knew if I did, she would raise some hell. That is a reason I love my mother so much, she is amazing.

* * *

I lay in my room, holding my pillow over my ears. My mother had told my father that Boris and I had auditioned for the school's show choir. My father immediately blew up, yelling about how it's a waste of time and that we shouldn't have even tried out for something that we're not fit for. When he had found out, he had slapped both of us, and out mother yelled at him for it. I hate my father. I hate him so much. [K4] He never encourages us, unless he's telling us what to do. He seems to hate us most of the time.

I heard a knock on my door. "Julia, could I come in?" Neil's voice asked.

"Yes, go ahead." I said. My bedroom door opened and my younger brother walked in the room, closing the door behind him. I sat up and He smiled shyly at me.

"Seestrah, could I talk to you?" Neil asked, sitting beside me. "What's wrong Neil? You do not even have your hair down yet." I asked. Neil generally takes his hair out of the ponytail while at home; his hair is almost shoulder length.

"Well…I was wondering…when you auditioned for the school's show choir, did you, enjoy singing, in front of those people?" Neil asked, looking at me. I smiled. "Yes. It almost felt like I was a new me." I said. Neil looked down. "Seestrah…I really want to join the show choir." He said quietly. "Then why did you not sign up for an audition?"

"I…I do not want father to be angry at me." Neil said quietly. That was when I remembered. Between the three of us, Neil has been the one who our father has favored, and he's also the one who did what my father wanted him to do. Clubs, sports, you name it. If our father wanted one of us to be in it, Neil would do it. Heck, he even joined football at the school.

"Neil, just because father does not like it, does not mean that you cannot do it." I said, placing my hand on his knee. Neil looked at me.

"Really…? I just…don't know Julia." He said. I noticed tears in his eyes and I pulled my younger brother close. He hugged me back and I heard him crying. "I'm so scared Julia…I don't want our father to hate me. I…don't want him to say I'm a failure." Neil said through his tears. I hugged him tightly.

"Neil… little brother, it is okay …"

* * *

Boris and I met up with Marley the next morning, and we introduced her to Neil. Together, the four of us walked see the New Directions member list. Marley smiled and covered her mouth. I looked at the list and I grinned. Boris, Marley and I had all made it. I hugged Marley, and Boris turned it into a group hug. "I'm so happy that we made it!" Marley said happily.

"Congratulations you guys." Neil said with a smile on his face. I turned to him and hugged him.

"Hey, are you going to talk to Mr. Schuester?" I asked him so that only he could hear me. Neil bit his lip and nodded.

"I will take my chances. I…do not know what will happen with dad, but I want to try," he said, as a tiny smile grew on his face. I smiled and put my arm around his shoulder.

"Good," I said, as we followed Boris and Marley to the Choir Room.

* * *

During lunch, Marley and I sat with the New Directions. Boris and Neil decided to sit outside. Our lunch, however, was cut short when that one girl Kitty and two football players had started to make fun of one of the lunch ladies, a lady who is very nice to me, but she's overweight. What had shocked us more was that the New Directions had joined in. The only few who I noticed didn't, was Sam, Joe, and the boy Sam referred to as Blaine. Marley had gotten upset by them doing that, and she revealed to them that the lunch lady they've been making fun of is her mother. They then made fun of her again, and Marley got upset.

"I thought you guys were different." Marley said, picking her food up and walking away. I stood after her.

"Julia…" Joe started.

I glared at him. "You are all low. I cannot believe that you would go so far as to make fun of a girls' mother." I said, looking at each person at the table. I stopped at Kitty, who had a smirk on her face.

"Well, maybe you could stand to lose a few pounds as well, gigantor." She said. I grabbed my bottled iced tea, opened it, and dumped it on Kitty's head. She let out a screech and I smirked.

"Hey, now instead of looking like дерьмо, your hair looks like pee." I said, grabbing my food and following Marley outside. I held back laughter as I heard Kitty freaking out. I opened the door to outside, and Boris was hugging Marley. Neil smirked at me and he looked towards Boris.

"Hey Boris, did you see what Sis did to that Kitty girl?" He asked with a smirk.

"Da, that was amazing." Boris said, holding his fist out. I smiled and bumped his fist with mine and Marley smiled at me.

"Thanks…" She said.

"It was nothing Marley, you are a friend, and I defend my friends." I said.

* * *

I was standing beside Marley at her locker and Sam walked over to us. "Hey, I wanted to apologize for the behavior of everyone else during lunch," he said. Marley looked at him.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"Because I was where you were at. For a while, my family was homeless." Sam said. Marley was quiet, and closed the door to her locker. "We're sorry as well."

After cleaning up from both of us, and Unique, being slushied, Marley, Unique and I walked towards the choir room, for the period that the Glee Club meets, and Boris met us at the door. We walked in, and Mr. Schue smiled at us as we took our seats. He invited Marley to sing a solo in the first number of the year and she shyly accepted, and I smiled at her.

* * *

Mr. Schue stood in front of the Glee club after we performed _Chasing Pavements_. Marley is sitting between Boris and I, and we were talking before he quieted the group down. "Okay guys, before we get started, let's welcome our new member, Neil." Mr. Schue said with a smile. Neil shyly walked into the choir room and waved. I heard one of the girls, which I suspect was Sugar, whisper 'he's hot' and I grinned.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself, and then you can sing for us." Mr. Schue said. He sat at the end of the chairs and Neil nervously looked at the group and quietly cleared his throat.

"Um…h-hello. My name is N-Neil Kozlov, and yes, I am Boris and Julia's brother. I…ran into some complications yesterday, so I was not able to audition, but I will sing a song for you guys now, if you would like." Neil said as a nervous smile crossed his face. The band started playing the song, and he started on his song.

"_Fall to your knees and kiss the ring _

_The crowds rejoicing all of my dreams_

_Wake up to despise a world I once loved_

_Why would you bring me in if you knew what you'd become_

_So curse everyone and everything,_

_Even the sun_

_Stall me, Stall me, I'm all in_

_Stall me, call me up or break me in_

_A dark room in the wallflower garden at the party_

_She's got four on the floor _

_She's waiting to kick start me_

_So just stall me_…"

As Neil sang, I noticed that he was happier; as if a weight was lifted off of his chest. I smiled at him and he soon finished, and the club applauded for him, and Mr. Schue walked over to Neil, clapping his hand on his shoulder, making Neil slightly jump.

"Well, welcome to the club, Neil!" Mr. Schue said with a smile. Neil smiled shyly in reply as the rest of the club stood.

I smiled at him and gave him a big hug. "I told you that you could do it."

* * *

**Please Review! c:**

**Shit – ****дерьмо**

**My Love – ****Моя любовь**

**I love you – ****Я люблю тебя**


	2. Britney 20

**Yay for chapter 02! **

**Sorry for the delay, got busy with IRL things for a while. **

**Thanks, once again, to SnarkItOut for being my beta reader :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I only own Julia and her family.**

* * *

02: Britney 2.0

So here's what you've missed on Glee:

Julia Kozlov and her younger brothers got into the glee club, and Julia and Marley are good friends already. Julia and her brothers really dislike her father, but it's fine because he's all but told them he hates them anyway. Neil was last to join the club because he was afraid of their father, but Julia got him to join the club anyway.

And that what you've missed, on

GLEE

"Hey Neil, who is your friend?"

I looked at Neil and the girl next to him. She is wearing punk-like clothes and makeup, and has dark hair with green highlights. The girl grinned and nudged Neil with her elbow and Neil blushed. "U-Um…this is Raven Green…she is a friend of mine," he said shyly. I looked at Raven, and she waved at me. "You must be Julia, Neil's older sister. It's good to meet you." She said with a grin, and she held out her hand. I shook it and smiled at her. "Hello Raven. I am glad to meet you. Are you going to come with us to Glee?" I asked, feeling curiosity sink in. Raven smiled. "Well, Neil had invited me, so I thought I'd swing by and check it out."

* * *

I watched as Mr. Schue stood in front of the glee club and told us how Principal Figgins wants us to perform at the assembly. He then announced that this week is Britney week, for the second time, and I felt a little bit of excitement bubble inside of me. I noticed Brittany starting to eat some chocolate sandwich cookies, and sighed. Blaine and Artie went in front of the club and performed their mash up of _Boys/Boyfriend_, and I couldn't help but laugh during most of it. After their number, Brittany smiled and said that she wants to recreate the awesomeness of Britney.

"Are you serious?!" Everyone stopped and looked at Raven, who looked appalled.

"What do you mean Raven?" Mr. Schue asked.

"It's a Britney Spears week, not stupid mash up of Britney Spears and freaking _Justin Bieber_ week!" she said with a snort.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Blaine asked with a sigh. Raven smirked.

"Of course I do." she said, standing. She pulled Neil with her as she stood in front of the glee club, and nodded at the band. As the music started playing, she whispered to Neil "Follow my lead." And started singing.

"Burn it all down

Wanna buy another round

Gonna light up in the sound of the speaker

Show your knee socks

Drink tequila on the rocks

'Til you make your body pops

To the speaker."

Neil smiled and joined in, keeping up tempo.

"_Burn it all down_

_Wanna buy another round_

_Gonna light up in the sound of the speaker_

_Show your knee socks_

_Drink tequila on the rocks_

_'Til you make your body pops_

_To the speaker_

(_I wanna go_)

Downtown where my posse's at

(_Because I got_)

Nine lives like a kitty cat."

As they sang, they also danced. They sang the part of the song that went 'Bum bum bum ba da dee dum bum bum' and they brought some of the others up to dance with them, Boris, Marley, Sam and myself as well. We finished singing the song with grins on our faces, and Raven smiled at Blaine. "Now _that's_ a Britney song," she said.

"Wow, that was great Raven, do you think you want to join us?" Mr. Schue asked and Raven shrugged.

"Alright, I guess I can give it a shot," Raven said with a smile.

* * *

I sat outside of the cafeteria during lunch, leaning against a tree, eating my food and thinking. "Hey Julia," a familiar voice said. I looked as Joe sat down beside me, smiling.

"Hello Joseph." I said with a smile.

"What'cha doing?" Joe asked.

"Just…thinking," I said. I saw on Joe's face that he wanted to ask what about and I felt myself giggle. "I was just thinking of what song to sing for Glee club this week."

_Liar_.

No, what I was really thinking about, that I didn't want to share with Joe, is the fact that my parents may be getting a divorce. I have heard about it happening to other kids before, but… now it may be happening to my brothers and I.

"Oh really? Have you picked a song out?" Joe asked.

"Not…quite yet." I said as I adjusted how I was sitting so that Joe could join me. He sat beside me and I continued to eat the rest of my sandwich.

"Well…what about maybe working on a song with me?" Joe asked, smiling a crooked smile at me. I felt my face get warm and I slowly nodded.

"Maybe," I said nervously taking another bite of my sandwich.

"Okay. So what song are you thinking about doing?" Joe asked, tilting his head curiously. I bit my lip.

"I am…not so sure. I have only listened to some of Britney's old music." I said.

"Oh, it's cool. I'm sure you can think of something." Joe said, smiling.

* * *

After glee practice, Boris was hanging out with Marley, Neil, Raven, Brittany, Sugar, Unique, Artie, Blaine and Joe. The group went to the Lima Bean and I was invited, but I declined. I decided to go home today instead, and Sam offered to give me a ride home. I accepted the ride thankfully. I walked into the front door of my house and I heard my parents arguing. I squeezed my eyes shut, quickly walking past the living room.

I heard my father yell at me, and I froze. He rushed over to me before slapping me with the back of his hand, and I stayed there, stunned. I saw real fury in my father's eyes, a fury I have not seen since my sister's death. He yelled at me, various profanities in Russian, and slapped me again. My mother grabbed his arm, and he turned to yell at her. I took the chance and started to run up the stairs into my room.

I heard him start after me and I ran into my room, slamming and locking the door. "Дерьмо!" I heard him yell, flinching at the curse word. I heard him start up the stairs and my heart started pounding. His footsteps were outside of my bedroom.

"Julia! Дочь! Open this damn door right now!" He yelled, pounding on the door. I leaned against the wall in my closet and pressed myself as far back into it as I could, my eyes closed and holding the sides of my head.

I heard my mother yell at father, and his voice started to fade as he went back down the stairs into the living room, yelling the entire time, and forgetting about me. I grabbed on my shirt, over where my heart is at, and sighed in relief, sinking to the floor, still against the closet wall. I felt tears in my eyes. My breathing felt shallow and I shakily pulled out my cell phone. I went into the contacts and looked up Sam's number. I pressed the call button, nearly dropping the phone when I moved it to my ear. It picked up, and Sam's clear voice answered.

"Hey Julia! What's up?" He asked. I felt the tears start to slide down my cheeks and I started crying.

"S-Sam…" I started, unable to get the words out.

"Julia, are you okay?" He asked, worry clear in his voice.

"N-No…" was all I had managed to get out.

"I'll be right over."

* * *

_"Seestrah? What are you doing?" Julia asked, wide eyes, looking at her elder sister. Her sister, Sofia, smiled and ruffled Julia's hair. _

_"I'm packing a suitcase, Julia." She said before turning back around. _

_"Are you going somewhere?" Julia asked sadly. Sofia turned and kneeled in front of her sister, whose ninth birthday is in two days. _

_"Julia, I am leaving. I want to follow my dreams, and father has finally decided to let me. I'm almost seventeen, and I am choosing to attend a vocational school. I want to be able to follow my dreams and be a performer, Julia." Sofia said, smiling._

_ "Seestrah, do you promise to write me?" Julia asked; her eyes wide. Sofia smiled and hugged Julia. _

_"Of course I will. Who else would inspire you as much as me?" Sofia asked with a smile when she pulled away. _

_"Okay, then you can go." Julia said with a smile. Sofia grinned and finished packing her suitcase. _

_"Come on; walk me to the door, Julia." She said, holding her hand out. Julia took her hand and walked her sister to the front door of their house, not knowing that it was the last time that she would ever see her sister alive again._

* * *

I jumped when I felt a vibrating in my hand, the sudden movement snapping me out of my memory. I looked at the phone to see a text message from Sam. "_Outside._" was all it had said, and I stood.

"_Was it a good idea to call Sam? These situations have been sorting themselves out…I don't want him to get hurt or in trouble…_" I thought. I took my cell phone and double checked that my father wasn't waiting down the hallway for me, like he's done before, and I ran down the stairs. Mother and father were fighting in the kitchen. I rushed out the front door, and then ran across the yard to Sam's truck. "_They haven't ever fought this much before…_"

When I had got in, I sighed in relief, before looking at Sam. "Thank you," I said, attempting a smile as Sam pulled his truck away from the sidewalk.

"What's up? Why were you upset?" Sam asked. I hesitated, unsure if I should tell Sam or not.

"My…parents are fighting." I said, deciding to only tell him part of what had happened.

"Julia, how did you get that cut?" Sam asked.

"What cut?" I asked. Sam pulled the truck over beside a park, and pointed to my cheek. I looked in the rearview mirror; I saw on my right cheek that it was red, and that there was a small cut, and remembered that it was the cheek that my father had hit. "I…I don't know," I said truthfully. I couldn't remember if my father had used the hand that he wearing his rings on or not.

"Julia? Are you alright?" Sam asked, looking at me with worry on his face. I opened my mouth to answer, but I couldn't. I felt tears running down my face and I tried wiping my face with my sleeve. More tears fell, and Sam turned to look at me before reaching over and searching in the glove compartment. He pulled out a small package of tissue and handed it to me. I gratefully took it, blowing my nose and wiping my face. We sat in his truck in silence, as we waited for my tears to finally stop.

"Julia, are you alright?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" he asked, gently touching my shoulder. I looked at Sam, and then looked down.

"I…I don't know…" I whispered. Sam reached into the backseat and pulled out a small black box. He opened it and pulled out a band-aid. I looked at myself in the rearview mirror. My right cheek is pink now, and the cut has a tiny amount of blood seeping out of it. I turned and let Sam clean the injury, watching his face. His green eyes were concentrating and his blonde hair was messy, but not too messy. I felt a flutter in my chest at his gentle touch as he dabbed at my cheek with a piece of tissue. I felt Sam put the bandage on my cheek and he pulled away. I felt myself blush and I looked away.

"S-sorry…I just thought that you shouldn't let a cut stay unclean," Sam muttered.

"It…it is alright." I said quietly, looking at Sam. It soon got quiet again, and I sighed. "I will tell you what happened. I need to tell someone about this," I said.

"Okay," Sam said, looking at me.

"M-My father… hit me. That is why my cheek was red. I called you because…he had really [K1] terrified me. I thought that if…if I did not hide in my room, he would have done something worse than hitting. I hid in my closet and called you Sam…I did not know who else to call. I was scared." I said, pulling my knees up onto the seat and hugging them. Sam was quiet and I looked over at him, resting my cheek on my knees.

"Sam…is it normal for your father to constantly hit you?" I asked, trying not to break down again, or to start speaking in Russian.

"No it's not. It's…it's bad Julia. Didn't you learn about this back in Russia?" Sam said with a sigh.

"My school did not go over that type of thing. You are the first person I've ever told about this Sam." I said, gripping the sides of my knees.

"Julia, that is child abuse. Your father could get arrested for this," Sam said as his voice hardened. I closed my eyes.

"Really? That's good, I guess…" I whispered.

"Julia, do you want to go anywhere?" Sam asked.

"Anywhere but my house right now is good," I said, putting my feet back on the floor of the truck. I heard my cell phone go off and I looked at it to see a text from Neil.

"_Where are you_?" It said. I sighed and replied

"_I left the house. I can't be there right now. I'll be back later._" I sent.

"Hey Julia?" Sam asked. I turned to him.

"Yes Sam?" I asked.

"Do you want to come in? This is where…I'm staying at, and I can get you something to drink." Sam offered. I noticed that we had pulled up to a nice looking house and I nodded.

"That sounds great Sam, thank you."

* * *

Sam and I sat at the dining room table, and I was sipping from a cold soda, which I have not had the flavor before. "Julia, what are you going to do?" Sam asked, looking at me. I looked down.

"I am…not sure." I said.

"Julia…what about your brothers? Are they all right being there right now without you?" Sam asked.

"I…I think so…I have been the one to get the worst of it." I said.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked in slight surprise. I nodded and pulled up my sleeves to my shoulders, to reveal a few scars on my upper arms. Sam's eyes widened and his hands clenched into fists.

"Julia, you need to stop your father before he really hurts you," Sam said, reaching over and gently grabbing my hand. I looked at Sam's face and felt tears in my eyes again.

"Sam, I am afraid," I said, my voice getting quiet. Sam squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"Don't be afraid. I believe that you are a brave girl, Julia," he said. I started crying and I put my other hand over my mouth. Sam stood up, walked over to my chair, pulled a chair close, sat in it, and hugged me. I tried to stop crying, but the tears kept coming, and I returned the hug, wrapping my arms around him. Sam ran a hand over my long hair and he continued to hold me as I cried, even after my tears had soaked through his shirt.

After I had calmed down, I decided that it was better for me to go home. Sam gave me a ride, and told me that he'd be there for me. We pulled up to my home and I gave Sam a hug, thanking him. He smiled at me as I got out of his truck and he pulled out of the driveway as I walked up to the front door. I took a deep breath before walking in. I saw my father storming towards me and I flinched, expecting to get hit, but he shoved me aside. I watched as my father got in his car and drove away.

"Mom?" I called, walking into the living room. My mom was sitting on the couch, talking to Boris and Neil.

"Julia, come over here." She said. I walked over and stayed standing. "Where…is dad going?" I asked.

"Your father will not be staying here for a few nights. He needs some time to really cool off. If he doesn't soon, then I will be going through with the divorce."

* * *

The next day, I was getting my books from my locker and Marley greeted me. "Hi Julia," she said with a smile.

"Hello Marley," I replied.

"So…I need your advice on something," Marley said slowly.

"What is it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I like this guy…and some of my friends are telling me to stay away from him. What would you do?" Marley asked.

"I don't know. I haven't liked anybody before," I said, closing my locker.

"Really, you haven't?" Marley asked. I shook my head before we started walking down the hallway. "There must be someone here who you think is cute," Marley said. I felt my cheeks warm as I thought of Sam, but my thoughts were interrupted when we saw a crowd of students. Brittany was hitting a boy with an umbrella and yelling at him.

"Um…what's wrong with her?" I asked.

"I don't know," Marley said. We exchanged glances before turning to go down the next hallway instead. "So are you going to Glee practice today?" Marley asked.

"I…don't know. I may end up going home," I said sadly.

"Are you okay Julia?" Marley asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine Marley. I just have some things to get done today," I said.

"Alright. Just make sure that you don't miss out on too much, okay?" Marley asked. I nodded.

* * *

дочь - Daughter

дерьмо - Shit


End file.
